A spark of hope
by Senshi of the Moon
Summary: During a trip to Goldenrod City, Brock bumps into an old friend. ((Brock x Whitney. One-shot))


Er, I don't own Pokemon so please don't sue me, Nintendo.  
  
The night time in Goldenrod City was just as active as it was in the day. People still walked the streets, went to shops and diners. The street lights illuminated practically the entire city, sparkling just like actual stars.  
  
Brock took a stroll through the city. He admired all the activity he saw. This place was always one of his favorites.  
  
"I'm glad I came here..." He spoke softly to himself.  
  
Several years had gone by since Brock had last traveled. After plenty of journeying with his friends, he decided to return to his home in Pewter City and focus on his dream to become a pokemon breeder. He attended special classes there and learned more about taking care of pokemon. In his spare time, he helped his father and brother run the gym. Soon Brock began to miss being on the road, meeting new people, learning new things. Seeing that his family was alright, he decided to take a vacation.  
  
It had been a very long time since he had last been to the Johto region, so he decided to go there. The trip had been quite fun. He got reacquainted with many people he had known. Gym leaders Falkner and Bugsy both greeted him warmly. He also got to see the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys he always lusted over, which was quite a treat.  
  
Now he was in his next stop, Goldenrod. He paused and took a look at the Radio Tower. It had been revamped long after he had left the first time. Ofcourse, it looked better than ever. The structure stood tall and glorious, trurly a beautiful sight. Brock wished he had someone to be with while he saw such wonderful things.  
  
As he turned away from the tower, someone caught his eye. The familiar pink hair and cute face he once pined for came into view.  
  
"Whitney!" He shouted.  
  
The Goldenrod gym leader then glanced at the person crying out her name. "Brock?"  
  
Brock ran to her, grasping her hands as he stood infront of her. "Wow, you look stunning, Miss Whitney." He grinned, grateful Misty couldn't pull him away by his ear when he flirted.  
  
"Thank you, Brock." A tinge of pink colored her cheeks. "What brings you around here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just on vacation and decided to come to the Johto region."  
  
"Cool! Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yeah. Seeing you again is especially a treat."  
  
"Oh, Brock, stop." Whitney began to giggle.  
  
Brock looked down at his hands which still held hers. Her slender, petite hands felt warm against his. He then looked at her. She was such a beautiful woman, full of energy and cheer.  
  
Brock was a hopeless romantic and always had the hope that an occassion like this could spark something new and exciting. Perhaps a stronger bond between them or....a new love.  
  
"Perhaps, Miss Whitney, you could do me the honor of going to dinner with me?" Inside he felt a sudden fear that she might reject him like many other women had.  
  
Whitney smiled. "Ofcourse! I'd love to!"  
  
Brock's face flushed a deep crimson. "GREAT! I'll show you the time of your life tonight!!"  
  
The young woman couldn't help but feel flattered by all the attention Brock had been giving her. In their last meeting, she didn't think much of him but now she had gotten some interest in him. She still needed to get to know him better before actually jumping into anything serious but she definitly liked the way things were going so far.  
  
"I do know of a nice little cafe we can both go to....it's quite romantic." She suggested.  
  
"Heh, I hope you can find your way there this time." Brock said, remembering her sense of direction.  
  
"Well, we should eventually get there." Whitney said, a sweatdrop forming on her head. "Until then, we can just walk the streets."  
  
"...And enjoy the lovely nights sky which cannot compare to your beauty."  
  
Yes, she definitly liked the way things were going.  
  
The two noticed they still held hands and blushed simultaneously. Brock let go but then Whitney took hold of one of his hands. He beamed at how she seemed to like him as much he liked her.  
  
Perhaps something beautiful could blossom between the two.  
  
End 


End file.
